Video conferencing has become increasingly popular as the availability of conferencing equipment has grown and the cost of carrying the audiovisual data has dropped. Despite its relative wide availability, however, conferencing equipment remains, relative to a telephone, difficult to operate for the casual user. This relative complexity continues to be a deterrent to even wider use of video conferencing.